The invention relates to a bone nail, particularly a proximal femoral nail. In particular, the invention relates to an axially moveable locking screw for fixing a femoral neck screw in a desired location.
To take care of trochanteric fractures of the femur, it is known to drive an interlocking nail into the femur from the proximal end and to provide the nail shank with a slanting cross-bore through which a femoral neck screw is passed. It is also known to screw an interlocking pin into the interlocking nail that interacts with the femoral neck screw to selectively fix the screw in place axially and/or rotationally.
In conjunction with an implant of this type, it has also become known to provide two parallel neck screws penetrating the nail at an angle. The uppermost one of the two screws is prevented from axially slipping away by means of an interlocking pin or screw mounted in the axis of the nail for axial movement therealong.